32557
by Roxylady666
Summary: OS AU: Bucky Barnes vit dans la clandestinité depuis les événements survenus dans Captain America The Winter Soldier. Après avoir vécu dans la rue, il est entré à La Confrérie des Suppliciés , fondée par des anciens super soldats de l'Hydra ayant décidé de se venger de leurs bourreaux. Natasha Romanoff le retrouve à Saint Petersbourg, dans une ancienne base de l'Hydre.


**Un autre OS pour vous faire patienter ! Bon, ce n'est pas Loki. J'aime beaucoup Bucky aussi alors, je me lâche ! Bonne lecture !**

**32557**

OS AU: Bucky Barnes vit dans la clandestinité depuis les événements survenus dans Captain America The Winter Soldier. Après avoir vécu dans la rue, il est entré à « La Confrérie des Suppliciés », fondée par des anciens super soldats de l'Hydra ayant décidé de se venger de leurs bourreaux et de les traquer, un par un, jusqu'au dernier. C'est un mercenaire sans passé ni avenir tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il a été jadis, cassé par la vie, que Natasha Romanoff retrouve à Saint Petersbourg, dans une ancienne base de l'Hydra.

**Natasha POV :**

La nuit est très froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale en ce mois de février. La neige recouvre les toits de Saint Petersbourg la magnifique, des quartiers bourgeois aux quartiers chauds. Je me rends dans la zone industrielle afin de rencontrer mon contact, Brock Rumlov, un traitre au SHIELD, devenu un traitre à l'Hydra, bref, une personne de confiance ! Il doit me conduire au QG de la « Confrérie des Suppliciés », une organisation secrète composée d'anciens super soldats de l'Hydra, bien décidés à éradiquer leurs bourreaux les uns derrière les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Bien que Fury ne soit pas très chaud à l'idée de collaborer avec des têtes brûlées jadis associées à notre pire ennemi, le simple fait de pouvoir récupérer un nombre importants d'atouts au sein du SHIELD a fini de le convaincre, enfin... surtout un atout : James Buchanan Barnes, connu aussi sous le nom du soldat de l'hiver.

Steve Rogers a insisté pour venir avec moi, mais j'ai refusé. Il est trop à cran et bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire pour pouvoir faire du boulot correct, malgré son sens exacerbé de l'honneur, de la justice et un self control à toute épreuve. La dernière fois que nous avons eu un contact avec Barnes, nous avons failli mourir. Je ne veux pas risquer le coup une seconde fois.

Je repère Rumlov au coin d'une bâtisse cradingue de l'ère communiste. Des graffitis dignes du mur de Berlin décorent la façade, mêlant phrases subversives, slogans anticapitalistes et art post Basquiat. Comme je me rapproche, je repère quelques griffonnages pubères de numéros de téléphone clamant çà et là des nuits de sexe à n'en plus finir. Je souris à la simple image d'un ado boutonneux espérant trouver la femme de ses rêves dans un lit de pauvre au sous-sol d'un squat miteux : moi aussi, un jour j'y ai cru, mais je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à composer le numéro.

Je retrouve Rumlov en grande conversation au téléphone. Il a l'air tendu.

**-Je sais ! On est tous passés par là, ok ! Lui, plus que les autres mais laisse-lui du temps Anya ! **

Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge du regard. Il me fait signe que tout va bien. J'en doute.

**-TU CONNAIS LES TERMES DU CONTRAT ! Tes sentiments ne doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte ! Il part cette nuit ! Il est consentant ! Fin de l'histoire !**

Il raccroche avec rage et range son portable dans la poche de son jean en tremblant de colère. Je me rapproche encore en souriant.

**-Et tu veux me faire croire que ça roule ? Rumlov, je t'ai pas vu énervé comme ça depuis ton réveil à l'hosto ! **

Il y a deux ans, nous avons dû combattre l'Hydra de nouveau, le SHIELD étant infesté de parasites groupies de Crâne « Schmidt » Rouge. Et nous avons réussi. Rumlov était passé du côté obscur, sous les ordres d'Alexander Pierce. Il a eu à faire au Faucon. Il en est ressorti à moitié mort et brûlé au troisième degré. Il a accepté de rejoindre à nouveau le SHIELD à la simple condition de recevoir le sérum mis au point par le docteur Eskine en 1943 et amélioré depuis par le docteur Greenthumb du SHIELD : Bruce Banner. Rumlov est devenu un super soldat, comme Steve Rogers. Et un agent double. Il a fondé la Confrérie et a recruté du beau monde afin de venir à bout de ces salopards de fanatiques post nazisme. Pour parfaire son équipe de choc, il est parvenu à retrouver le soldat de l'hiver et à le convaincre de le rejoindre. Un miracle. A croire que Rumlov est le fils caché de la vierge Marie : il a réitéré l'exploit en persuadant Barnes de rejoindre le SHIELD. Evidemment avec des conditions dont une a fait mouche. Le SHIELD a promis à la Confrérie de redonner la mémoire à leur protégé. Ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

**-Agent Romanoff ! **

**-Tu me racontes ?**

Il me sourit et m'indique la direction à suivre.

**-C'est Anya, une de nos recrues. Elle est amoureuse de Barnes et ne veut pas qu'il rentre au service du SHIELD. Encore une qui s'est fait avoir !**

**-Jaloux ?**

Il éclate de rire.

**-Un peu. Enfin, de son succès avec les femmes oui. Du reste, pas vraiment...**

Il entrouvre une énorme porte en acier et me laisse passer la première. Il allume la lumière et me fait signe de faire attention en descendant les escaliers.

**-Le reste, c'est quoi ? Tu peux être plus précis ? J'aimerais savoir ce que je ramène dans mon chapeau.**

Il me dépasse dans l'escalier et ouvre une seconde porte, moins imposante que la première, mais tout aussi solide.

**-Le reste ? Ben, les trucs habituels des gars comme lui : cauchemars, défonce, auto destruction... mais ça vous fait mouiller ça les gonzesses, hein ?**

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel avant de lui montrer mon flingue accroché à la ceinture.

**-Encore une réflexion sexiste de ce genre et tu n'auras plus de quoi nous faire mouiller, c'est clair ?**

Un boom boom assourdissant explose mes tympans.

**-Ca vient du troisième sous-sol, on l'a aménagé pour se détendre. C'est gratuit pour les filles !**

**-Très drôle ! T'as pas plus calme pour discuter ?**

Il ouvre une troisième porte et me montre l'intérieur : une sorte de chaise électrique entourée de moniteurs et de divers objets de torture trône dans la pièce.

**-Il y a aussi un bureau juste là. Et c'est fait pour qu'on n'entende personne hurler. **

Je m'y engouffre, méfiante, et m'installe au dit bureau. Rumlov ferme la porte à clé et envoie le trousseau dans ma direction.

**-Question de confiance.**

Il se pose face à moi.

**-Romanoff, si le SHIELD nous mène en bateau...**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas d'embrouilles. Tu as reçu les dossiers, tu as vu ce que le SHIELD est capable de faire. Ils ont ramené l'agent Coulson à la vie et ont réussi à trafiquer sa mémoire afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie. Ce système d'implantation de faux souvenirs... Rumlov... Ils peuvent inverser ce type de processus avec la même machine. Le sergent Barnes retrouvera ce qu'il a perdu, et le SHIELD a promis de faire la même chose pour les autres membres de la Confrérie dans le même cas !**

**-Oui, j'ai lu les notes que tu m'as envoyées, le projet TAHITI et tout le reste. Je croyais que tout ça avait été éradiqué. **

**-Fury est d'accord pour faire une exception.**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! Et quelle exception ! Natasha, c'est le meilleur soldat que j'ai jamais vu. Il est parfait dans ce qu'il fait. Mais...**

Rumlov semble préoccupé.

**-... mais il est perdu. Réellement. Il est complètement hors de contrôle maintenant. **

**-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends par « Hors de contrôle ».**

Rumlov prend une grande inspiration avant de me répondre, l'air grave, les yeux dans les yeux.

**-Depuis qu'il s'est tiré de l'Hydra, il a vécu dans la rue, il a fait des missions de mercenaire pour la mafia et autres magnats de ce type pour pouvoir bouffer. Certains souvenirs remontent à la surface mais ils sont erratiques, instables, comme lui. Il ne dort même pas quatre heures par nuit. Quand il n'est pas en mission, il se défonce comme un dingue pour oublier. Natasha, en dehors du super soldat que tu connais, c'est une loque humaine. **

**-On est tous passés par là, il s'en sortira ! Barton s'en est sorti et c'était vraiment monstrueux...**

Il me sourit d'un sourire triste.

**-Natasha, ce que Barnes a vécu n'est pas monstrueux... c'est pire. Il a accepté le marché du SHIELD sans poser aucune question, sans avoir aucune réaction. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il n'en a plus rien à foutre, mais qu'il est incapable de se supprimer. **

**-Amène-moi à lui qu'on en finisse.**

Je lui rends le trousseau de clés.

**-Question de confiance !**

Nous sortons de la pièce et empruntons des escaliers dérobés jusqu'au troisième sous-sol. Rumlov ouvre la porte et un vacarme sans nom me détruit les tympans. Je vois des lumières stroboscopiques balayer une pièce immense, aménagée en une sorte de club des monstres dark. Le bruit de la musique est infernal, la fête bât son plein. Devant mon regard médusé, Rumlov éclate de rire.

**-Natasha, ne fais pas ta mijaurée voyons... tous les soldats ont leur bordel ! **

Je rentre lentement dans la pièce.

**-Bienvenue en Enfer ! Suis-moi, je t'offre un coup, on va se détendre un peu !**

Le bar est énorme, fait d'un mélange de vieux comptoirs, de morceaux de planches récupérés et de bouts de plastiques. Il est bien fourni. La clandestinité permet de fixer les priorités et celles de la Confrérie en matière de détente sont assez claires.

**-On se fait aussi payer en alcool. Quand on ne le vole pas !**

**-Je vois ! Je vais prendre un coca alors !**

Rumlov sourit de toutes ses dents et commande deux vodkas à une serveuse à la gueule cassée. Puis il me fait signe de le suivre vers une sorte de carré VIP sauce cyberpunk. Nous nous asseyons sur l'un des canapés moribonds et sirotons notre vodka comme deux potes dans une discothèque. Si Fury nous voyait, il nous exploserait la tête à coups de pied.

**-Barnes est ici ?**

Il me montre une sorte d'alcôve et me fait comprendre que je peux m'y rendre sans lui. Je termine ma vodka cul sec, histoire de me donner du courage. Toujours sur mes gardes, je me lève lentement et marche vers le lieu indiqué. Je passe sous une arche en fer blanc avant de pénétrer dans une pièce aménagée. Une quinzaine de chaises identiques à celle du bureau où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant sont alignées au fond de la pièce. Une seule est occupée. Par celui que je suis venue chercher.

Il y est attaché. Il porte une espèce de masque à gaz reliée par un énorme tube à une sorte de pompe à oxygène. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas de l'O2 qu'il respire. Je regarde alentours. Personne. Mes yeux se posent sur une fiole étiquetée. Je m'en saisis sans faire de bruit. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Un opiacé extrêmement puissant utilisé dans le sérum de vérité. Barnes est en train d'en inhaler à grandes bouffées, attaché à cette imitation de chaise électrique. Et cela doit faire un moment car il semble totalement parti. Je fais le tour de la pièce. Des seringues, des mégots de joints et de clopes jonchent le sol. C'est une « drug room » permettant aux soldats rentrés de mission d'oublier les horreurs qu'ils ont pu subir. Et accessoirement, de les contrôler en les menant gentiment vers la dépendance. Je reconnais bien là les techniques de l'Hydra, elles semblent avoir dépassé ce pour quoi elles ont été conçues.

Une femme blonde et pulpeuse entre dans la pièce en me jetant un regard noir. Je tilte en un quart de seconde.

**-Vous devez être Anya.**

Ses deux jambes sont faites du même métal que le bras robotisé du soldat de l'hiver. Une cicatrice lui barre le visage du côté gauche du front jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire droite. Mais elle reste belle malgré tout.

**-Vous êtes la soumise du SHIELD ? Romanoff, c'est ça ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous et Barnes ?**

Je la regarde sans comprendre et décide de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

**-Ca dépend de ce que l'on dit. Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites subir exactement ?**

Je jette un œil du côté de James Barnes. Il n'a pas bougé et continue d'inhaler des bouffées de dope surpuissante.

**-Rien qu'il ne veuille faire. Et ce soir c'est moi qu'il veut. Alors tu nous laisses !**

Je ne veux pas envenimer une situation déjà tendue et quitte la pièce pour rejoindre Rumlov, que je retrouve au même endroit en train de siroter sa vodka.

**-C'est quoi cette putain de pièce ?!**

Il sourit.

**-Ce qui vous manque au SHIELD, ça vous détendrait un peu. Barnes y est depuis une demi-heure, comme chaque soir quasiment. Parfois, il se dope, parfois il baise Anya.**

**-Ce soir il va faire les deux.**

**-C'est son dernier soir. Laisse-le se défoncer une dernière fois. Je t'aiderai à le ramener.**

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit passe, les convives dark quittent le complexe dans des états plus que seconds, certains proches du coma. La dernière personne à sortir est Anya. Elle fait signe à Rumlov d'aller chercher son protégé dans la salle avant de quitter le sous-sol.

Nous attendons que tout soit calme et silencieux avant d'aller voir le soldat de l'hiver... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il est toujours sur la chaise, détaché cette fois, le masque à gaz est à terre. Rumlov se rapproche lentement de lui et se penche vers son oreille droite.

**-Jimmy Boy, l'agent du SHIELD est ici.**

**-Natalia...**

Mon cœur a un raté.

**-Elle est venue te chercher comme on avait dit, tu te souviens ?**

**-Natalia Romanova...**

Second raté.

**-Иди ко мне (viens près de moi).**

Rumlov me regarde en souriant.

**-Je vous laisse quelques minutes. Viens me chercher quand vous avez fini, ok ?**

Je hoche la tête et me déplace vers Barnes. Je saisis une des chaises en plastique sur le sol et y prends place aux côtés de James. Il a un sourire de junkie, mais ce qui brille dans ses yeux n'est pas seulement le résultat d'un trip. Je connais ce regard.

**-James. Je suis venue pour toi, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu dois tenir la tienne. **

**-Rapproche-toi Natalia.**

Je me penche vers lui et lui souris d'un sourire triste. Sa main robotisée se pose mollement sur ma nuque et m'attire contre ses lèvres. Une décharge électrique me parcourt tout le corps. Ce que son esprit a oublié, son corps s'en souvient car il presse sa bouche de plus en plus fort contre la mienne, violant l'entrée de mes lèvres closes de sa langue râpeuse. Je devrais lui dire d'arrêter, le sortir de sa torpeur de drogué, le trainer avec moi vers l'hélico du SHIELD et ne plus jamais évoquer ce baiser à l'avenir. C'est ce que l'agent Natasha Romanoff ferait. Mais dans cette pièce, ma bouche écrasée sur la sienne dans un baiser fougueux, je ne suis plus Natasha agent du SHIELD. Je redeviens l'adolescente amoureuse que j'étais jadis, il y a bien longtemps.

Son autre main se pose sur ma taille et m'intime de me presser contre son torse. Je me laisse transporter et atterris sur son corps, assise à califourchon sur lui. Il continue de m'embrasser comme un forcené. Je me soustrais tant bien que mal à ses lèvres, cherchant à reprendre ma respiration. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, noires et il a un sourire de dément sur le visage. Soudain, il se jette sur moi, arrachant mes armes. Il se lève de la chaise, me maintenant sur lui de son bras de fer. Je serre mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Il me pousse contre le mur en face et me laisse reprendre mon souffle et mon équilibre quelques secondes avant d'arracher mes vêtements. Sa torpeur l'a définitivement quitté, il est totalement réveillé et en contrôle. Il saisit mes mains et les pose sur sa braguette en souriant. Il n'a pas besoin de me parler, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et le fais avec un plaisir grandissant, à peine dissimulé.

Le reste de nos vêtements tombe mollement sur le sol. James me presse de son corps contre le mur de la drug room. Je sens le froid du béton me brûler l'arrière-train contrastant avec la chaleur de mon amant sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Le sien bat la chamade. James ne dit mot, m'embrasse, me caresse, me pince, me mord. Il me dévore, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ses mains se plaquent contre mes fesses et je me cambre afin de lui montrer ce que mon corps désire.

**-Natalia... Поговори со мной (parle-moi). **

**-Prends-moi, comme avant...**

Je l'entends grogner de contentement. Il soulève mes cuisses et place son chibre dressé à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je me cambre encore plus, désireuse de le sentir en moi plus que jamais. Ses yeux trahissent son envie. Mais il veut me faire languir. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa main descend vers mon entrecuisse et me prodigue de merveilleux attouchements. Je geins et le supplie de me délivrer.

**-James, je t'en prie.**

Son regard est intensément triste lorsqu'il me pénètre. Je ne peux me détacher de ses yeux.

Il s'introduit en moi dans un va et vient lancinant, terriblement érotique mais aussi horriblement frustrant. Je gémis de désir et d'envie de plus. J'accélère alors la cadence et vois mon amant perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Son visage se détend, ses yeux se ferment et il se laisse complètement aller, marmonnant mon prénom contre mon front, tout en me pilonnant comme jamais. Il me remplit, me donne accès à des sensations que je pensais avoir oubliées à jamais. Les prémices de l'orgasme naissent peu à peu dans mon ventre, une boule de chaleur irradie tout mon être. James ralentit le mouvement puis accélère de nouveau. Je n'en peux plus, je suis ivre de lui et du plaisir qu'il me donne.

**-Mon ange, laisse-toi aller. **

Je saisis ses cheveux à deux mains et m'abandonne à un orgasme dévastateur, faisant exploser toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Mon amant se retient encore. Il m'observe et se délecte de me voir lâcher prise contre son corps ruisselant de sueur. Puis, enfin, il se libère en moi, me gorgeant de sa lascivité dans un hurlement de volupté.

Ereintés, nous nous laissons tomber sur le sol, tels deux pantins désarticulés. James tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'en a plus la force. Il vient de tout me donner. Ses doigts entrelacent les miens dans un dernier effort avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par la somnolence de la descente de trip.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV :**

Je suis dans un lit confortable. Mon corps s'y enfonce comme dans le sable fin d'une plage paradisiaque, calme et détendu. Trop détendu pour que cela soit naturel. Je tends l'oreille : des voix étouffées me parviennent par à coups, des voix d'hommes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'ils baragouinent. Je voudrais pouvoir me lever mais je dois peser au moins dix tonnes. Chaque geste me paraît excessivement lourd. Je suis défoncé, à n'en point douter. La tête me tourne et je frissonne : je suis en train de vivre la pire descente de mon existence. Soudain, le volume sonore de la pièce augmente et m'explose le crâne. La migraine est fulgurante et insupportable, comme si des milliards d'aiguillent me transperçaient le cerveau de part en part. Mon estomac est en train de remonter dans ma gorge et cela me fait suffoquer. Je serre les dents afin d'empêcher mes tripes de ressortir par la bouche.

On me saisit et me soulève du lit. Une poigne puissante appuie sur mon ventre et je dégueule tout ce que je peux, secoué violemment par des spasmes. J'ai l'impression de recracher tripes et boyaux pendant des heures. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais la pièce tangue beaucoup trop vite. Quelqu'un m'essuie la bouche et me rallonge sur ma couche d'hôpital à l'odeur d'éther. Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire bouger mes paupières et mon mal de crâne me brûle le cerveau encore plus qu'avant les spasmes. Je dois être en train d'expier mes fautes en Enfer ! Je tremble de froid comme un jeune chiot malade. Je voudrais être ailleurs... je voudrais être mort.

Un homme me parle tout en déposant une énorme couverture sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal entre mon bide et mon crâne. Et je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Ses paroles ne sont qu'un brouhaha infâme et sans substance. On soulève doucement chacune de mes paupières : une lumière vive me fait cligner des yeux.

**-Sergent Barnes ! Vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez, essayez de dire quelque chose ou bougez votre main droite. **

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je serre les doigts très fort, à m'en faire péter les phalanges, tant la douleur est vive. Une autre main est dans la mienne et répond à mon étreinte.

**-Il est conscient, c'est déjà ça !**

Je connais cette voix. Je la connais du plus profond de mon âme. C'est elle qui me réconfortait dans les moments de détresse et de peur. Mais je ne sais toujours pas à qui elle appartient.

**-Sergent Barnes, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux. **

Je prends une profonde aspiration et parviens enfin à me réveiller complètement. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière de la pièce où je me trouve. A ma gauche se tient un médecin, ou du moins, ça y ressemble : blouse blanche, lunettes sur le nez, cheveux bruns en bataille. Il a des épaules trop larges pour être un simple docteur. Ce doit être un militaire ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Le blond à ma droite a une carrure de nageur est-allemand, mais la tronche d'un ado devenu adulte à coups de pied et de chagrins. Il semble très inquiet. Sa main serre la mienne comme si j'allais disparaître dans la seconde. Cet homme paraît rassurant. Rassurant... et dangereux. Vu sa poigne, c'est un super soldat. Donc, je dois m'en méfier comme de mon ombre.

Je lâche sa main et me redresse d'un bond. L'intensité de ma migraine augmente de nouveau, mais je n'en ai cure. Je balaie la pièce du regard : une porte gardée par deux militaires à ma droite. Pas de fenêtres. Pas d'armes à part les leurs. Ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse m'en saisir. En plus des deux hommes de chaque côté du lit, un homme élancé, face à moi, me regarde intensément. Il a la peau noire, un œil caché par un bandeau de pirate hi-tech. Il ne semble pas commode. Et il a la main sur son Glock, chargé, prêt à tirer. Il se tient trop près de moi et s'il tire, je serai trop faible pour esquiver. Le doc n'a pas de scalpel et encore moins d'arme. Le grand blond à la silhouette de nageur n'en a pas non plus. Je vais devoir utiliser mes poings si je veux sortir d'ici plus ou moins vivant. Je souffre le martyr mais si je ne sors pas de cette salle, ils me feront souffrir encore plus. Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

J'arrache les fils incrustés dans mon bras droit et me jette sur le blond, enroulant les tubes de plastique autour de sa gorge, ce qui le propulse sur le sol. Je vois le docteur courir à la porte et sortir de la pièce, visiblement secoué. Parfait, la porte est toujours ouverte et les deux soldats sont désorientés. Une seconde, j'ai seulement besoin d'une seconde. Je serre les tubes un peu plus fort autour de la gorge de mon adversaire avant de lui écraser mon poing gauche sur le flanc. Suffoquant, son corps le lâche et j'en profite pour me jeter sur les gardes, les assommant dans la foulée, et subtilise leurs flingues, que je pointe immédiatement sur le grand Black en combi cuir doublée d'un gilet par balles. Je relève les canons en direction de son front.

**-Sergent Barnes, calmez-vous et posez ces armes.**

Le grand blond baraqué se relève et vient se placer entre le pirate et moi. La tête me tourne de nouveau, je dois rester concentré. La nausée revient à la charge et je serre encore une fois les dents.

**-Bucky... pose ça. On ne te veut aucun mal, au contraire.**

_Bucky ? _

Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça sauf... cette voix dans ma tête. La migraine continue de se frayer un chemin vers mes neurones en compote. Mon corps se remet à trembler.

_Merde... pas maintenant..._

**-Sergent Barnes, écoutez votre ami. Il vous dit la vérité.**

_Mon ami ? Je n'ai pas d'amis. Exceptée cette putain de voix dans ma tête !_

Les battements de mon cœur sont rapides, trop rapides. J'ai toujours les dents serrées, aussi serrées que mes mains sur la crosse des flingues.

**-Bucky, s'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi. Pose tes armes. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Tu as besoin d'un médecin et de repos.**

_Bucky... _

**-Sergent Barnes...**

_Sergent James Buchanan Barnes... matricule 32557... 107__ème__ d'infanterie... Azzano... Capitaine Steven Rogers. Captain America. 1943. _

Mon cœur bât plus vite. Mon estomac est toujours dans ma gorge et mon cerveau va littéralement exploser.

Le grand blond se rapproche. Je me prépare à tirer d'une main mal assurée.

**-Bucky. Pose tes armes. Tu es mon ami, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. **

**-Qui es-tu ?**

_La voix dans ta tête... la voix de l'espoir... _

**-J'étais ta mission. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. **

_Tout ira bien..._

Il se rapproche encore jusqu'à se retrouver à quelque centimètres de mes flingues.

**-Regarde-moi ! Si tu penses que je suis réellement ton ennemi, tire !**

Ma vue se brouille à cause de la migraine. Je dois me tirer d'ici si je ne veux pas mourir. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Soudain, il pose ses mains sur les miennes et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

**-Tire. Termine ta mission, Bucky.**

_Tout ira bien..._

Sans crier gare, mon corps tremble, mes genoux se dérobent et je me laisse choir contre mon adversaire comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Mission report._

_Je suis assis sur une chaise, attaché. _

_**-L'homme sur le pont... je l'ai connu...**_

_**-Vous l'avez rencontré lors d'une de vos missions.**_

_Il ment. Cet homme en costard me ment. Il est corrompu par le pouvoir. Par la haine et le mépris. Et il est dangereux. _

_-BUCKY !_

_L'homme sur le pont. C'était mon ami, mon frère. Il était tout ce qui me faisait avancer. Il était mon salut. Mais à présent, il n'est qu'une ombre au milieu de mes souvenirs. Il n'est qu'une voix dans ma tête. _

_-BUCKY !_

_Je nous revois sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des balles et des bombes dans un bunker dans un train. Je me souviens de son regard anéanti quand il m'a vu chuter, quand il m'a cru perdu à jamais. Je me souviens de son corps chétif et faible. De ses tentatives d'enrôlement. Des coups qu'il prenait au fond de ruelles sombres de Brooklyn. Je me souviens de l'enterrement de mon père, de son épaule contre mes larmes, de la mienne contre les siennes lorsque sa mère est morte. Je me souviens de nous. _

_**-Effacez sa mémoire !**_

_La chaise bouge. Mon corps se tend. Et la torture commence. Des milliards de décharges électriques qui me perforent la tête et me brûlent le cerveau. Et cette douleur insupportable. Je m'entends hurler jusqu'à l'inconscience. Je l'entends hurler mon nom. _

**-BUCKY ! REVEILLE-TOI !**

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court, tétanisé de trouille. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, allongé dans un lit, intubé de partout. Des bip bip macabres, des bruits de liquide et d'air comprimé. Les battements de mon cœur. Tout est assourdissant.

J'ai terriblement froid. Comme à chaque fois que le docteur Zola me sortait du caisson réfrigéré de l'Hydra dans lequel il me maintenait enfermé, tel un spécimen de laboratoire. Je me sens terriblement seul et vulnérable. Je voudrais me rappeler cette voix dans ma tête, me souvenir des mots qui me réconfortaient. Mais je suis bien trop las. Bien trop vide de sens.

Tout à coup, une main vient se poser sur mon épaule droite. Je me tourne dans sa direction. Le blond à la carrure de nageur me regarde gravement.

**-Bucky... c'est moi... c'est...**

**-Steve. **

Je le fixe à mon tour de mes pupilles sans vie. Je n'ai même plus la force de me réjouir. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, qui croire, en qui avoir confiance. Comment savoir si cet homme est bien mon ami ? Comment savoir qui il est vraiment quand on a perdu la mémoire ? Je ne sais plus qui j'ai été, qui je devrais devenir. Je ne suis plus rien. Cette prise de conscience m'afflige d'une tristesse sans nom.

**-J'ai besoin d'une clope.**

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je préférerais une bonne rasade de vodka, histoire de me mettre la tête à l'envers.

Steve me sourit en me tendant un paquet de cigarettes américaines bon marché. J'en saisis une en tremblant. Le Capitaine me l'allume.

**-C'est interdit, sache-le !**

La première bouffée est une bénédiction. Je fume lentement, savourant chaque taffe, chacune étant meilleure que la précédente. J'écrase le mégot sur la tablette en inox à ma droite. Et retire les tubes de mes veines un par un. Steve ne dit mot.

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Affligé d'une gueule de bois sévère, j'ai la migraine.**

Je pose ma main droite sur mon crâne... rasé. Je me lève d'un bond et cours en titubant vers l'unique miroir de la pièce. Une énorme cicatrice entoure mon crâne. Je ressemble à la créature du docteur Frankenstein. Je voudrais pouvoir hurler mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Au lieu de ça, je me jette sur Steve et enserre sa gorge de mes mains.

**-QU'EST-CE QU'ILS M'ONT FAIT !?**

**-Bu...cky... arrête... **

**-REPONDS !**

**-Ils... t'ont... opéré... pour...**

Je le lâche enfin et attends la suite de sa réponse.

**-Ils t'ont ouvert... le crâne ...pour pouvoir te rendre ... tes souvenirs. **

Steve reprend peu à peu son souffle.

**-C'est ce que le SHIELD a convenu avec la Confrérie, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? **

Si, maintenant ça me revient comme une balle en pleine tête. Le projet TAHITI. La résurrection de l'agent je ne sais plus qui. Les aiguilles dans mon cerveau. La douleur. Les cris. Steve. Natalia.

**-Natalia. Où est-elle ? **

Le Capitaine Rogers me fait signe de me rallonger. Je m'exécute à contre cœur.

**-Elle est derrière cette porte. Elle attendait que tu te réveilles. Je lui ai demandé de sortir et d'attendre à l'extérieur. Ca lui faisait trop de mal de te voir... de t'entendre... **

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Et je sais pourquoi. Si je m'étais vu dans mon état, je me serais enfui en courant. Je remarque qu'il tremble.

**-Bucky. Je suis tellement désolé.**

**-Garde ta pitié !**

**-Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! **

**-Arrête !**

**-Bucky, crois-moi, je...**

**-ARRETE !**

Ma tête va bien finir par exploser. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle qui flanche en premier. Des larmes se mettent soudainement à ruisseler sur mes joues. Je suis en train de me changer en épave. Mais je ne suis plus seul. La voix dans ma tête a pris corps et son étreinte a la saveur de l'Eden au moment où je m'effondre de chagrin contre son épaule.

**-Je suis tellement fatigué, Steve, si tu savais.**

**-Je sais. **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à chialer dans ses bras. Mais ça me fait un bien fou. Peu à peu, je me détends. Steve me recouche sur le lit et remonte la couverture sur mes épaules.

**-Bucky, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.**

**-Natalia Romanova. **

Mon « ami » se lève et ouvre la porte. Une tornade rousse fait irruption dans la chambre et se jette dans mes bras. Sa chaleur. L'odeur de ses cheveux. Hydra n'a pas réussi à me voler ça. Et le SHIELD est en train de me le rendre. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et je savoure le goût de sa langue avant de sombrer dans un néant abyssal.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Natasha POV :**

James dort depuis au moins douze heures. De temps en temps, il parle dans son sommeil. Il supplie qu'on l'achève. Il appelle ses parents, Steve... moi. Il dit qu'il m'aime. Et moi, bien entendu, je le crois. Cela fait plus de dix ans que j'attends ce moment. Même si ces retrouvailles me font mal, je suis heureuse d'avoir mon premier amour à mes côtés.

J'ai ma main dans la sienne depuis qu'il s'est endormi, j'en ai des crampes. Mais je ne veux pas quitter cette chambre. Je refuse de le laisser livré à ses cauchemars. Steve se tient de l'autre côté du lit. Il a enfin cessé de pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable. La perte de James en 1943 l'avait anéanti, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il est en train de vivre maintenant : voir son meilleur ami souffrir de la sorte, c'est terrible. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent car je l'ai vécu. Lorsque Clint Barton est revenu de son séjour avec Loki, le frère de Thor, venu d'outre espace, il était dévasté. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais été le même. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas la seule.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur James. Il a la bouche entre ouverte, son corps est bardé de cicatrices et son visage est crispé de souffrance. J'aimerais pouvoir le guérir d'un claquement de doigt, je souhaiterais pouvoir le ramener. Mais c'est un chemin qu'il doit arpenter seul. Soudain, son corps se tend. Il tourne et se retourne violemment, il s'agite dans tous les sens ! Il murmure, geint puis, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que son cauchemar prend forme, le son de ses gémissements augmente jusqu'à devenir cris et supplice. Steve se lève et tente de le réveiller. Je fais de même. Pendant quelques minutes, nous nous acharnons sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en hurlant.

**-NATALIA !**

Je me jette dans ses bras et le serre contre mon cœur, espérant par ce simple geste lui ôter toute douleur. Steve recule et me fait comprendre qu'il nous laisse un peu d'intimité avant de quitter la chambre. Mon mental l'en remercie.

**-James, je suis là.**

Il me serre à son tour contre lui, le souffle court. Il tente de reprendre le contrôle. Je passe ma main sur son crâne, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses lèvres se posent contre ma gorge et l'embrassent tendrement.

**-Natalia, serre-moi encore plus fort.**

J'augmente la force de mon étreinte, j'ai envie que nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre pour annihiler le chagrin de mon amant, pensée ridicule, je le sais, et ô combien puérile ! Il resserre la sienne pendant que ses lèvres remontent le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon menton, ma mâchoire et enfin, ma bouche. Je voudrais lui demander de quoi il rêvait, mais je me retiens car il ne le dira jamais.

Son baiser est puissant, il m'enveloppe tout le corps, me fait frétiller et gémir. James me plaque encore plus fort contre lui, tout en soulevant les couvertures de son lit. Je m'allonge à ses côtés toujours en l'embrassant et me pelotonne contre son flanc droit. Je reprends mon souffle après quelques minutes et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**-Tu m'as manqué James.**

Il me sourit sans rien dire de ses grands yeux tristes. Il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu, il est complètement désemparé. Je remarque qu'il cherche à se souvenir de nous... il y parvient et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il m'attire contre lui et ôte mes vêtements un par un, en prenant son temps, scrutant chaque pore de ma peau, chaque trait de mon visage. Il me caresse et cajole mes sens. Même si l'homme a changé, l'amant est toujours le même : délicat, précautionneux mais aussi fougueux et animal. Il se déshabille à son tour et vient se coller contre moi. Le métal froid de son bras gauche me brûle le dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de geindre de plaisir. Il écarte mes cuisses de son autre bras et se place à l'entrée de mon intimité frémissante d'envie.

**-Natalia... j'ai besoin de toi... maintenant...**

James plonge ses grands yeux dans les miens, je peux y lire toutes les années de souffrance qu'il a vécues, toute la lassitude qui est en train de le vider de sa substance de vie, toute la fatigue, le désarroi, le chagrin, la douleur... Je place mes mains de chaque côté de son visage endolori et marqué. Je l'effleure de mes doigts et mes lèvres. James laisse tomber son front contre ma poitrine et me pénètre lentement, m'emplissant de sa virilité et de son désir. Je me cambre pour lui donner plus de moi en murmurant son nom. Nous faisons l'amour, nous dansons en silence. Nous flirtons dans ce lit d'hôpital, nous tangons ensemble, comme avant. Quand il est devenu mon instructeur, mon protecteur. Quand il a décidé de m'emmener loin de tout ce qui me faisait souffrir et de m'apprendre à survivre. Comme quand il a fait de moi une femme.

Son chibre martèle mon antre, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

**-James, regarde-moi !**

Je veux le voir prendre du plaisir, je veux le voir se perdre, se consumer pour mieux renaître. Il perd le contrôle, tout comme moi. Ses muscles bandés dans l'effort se contractent encore plus, au-delà du possible. Il serre les dents, cherchant à retarder l'instant magique de la petite mort. Mes doigts s'enlacent contre sa nuque, je l'attire vers moi, plus près, plus loin, dans un va et vient concupiscent. James est proche, je le vois à ses yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, il a le souffle de plus en plus court. Il râle, respire, gémit puis, dans une dernière tentative de contrôle, il s'oublie en hurlant mon prénom. Son orgasme est foudroyant. Comme le mien. Mon cri de plaisir s'harmonise à ses râles de volupté et nous jouissons ensemble, dans un tonnerre de cris et de fureur.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV :**

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un tombeau hygiéniste. Allongé dans mon lit d'hôpital, je tente de ne pas m'endormir. Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Certains sont agréables, d'autres sont terrifiants. J'ai peur de tomber dans le sommeil, j'ai peur de ce qui me définit. Pour moi, depuis des nuits entières, dormir est synonyme d'horreur, de cris et de mort... beaucoup de morts. J'ai le goût de leur sang dans la bouche, le bruit de leur agonie dans mes tympans et leurs visages figés au fond de mes rétines. Partout où je regarde, c'est eux que je vois : des victimes, des bourreaux... mes bourreaux. Leurs aiguilles, leurs liens, leurs coups. J'ai peur de ce que je suis devenu, j'ai peur de mes souvenirs.

On m'a reconstruit à partir de mes propres cendres, on m'a façonné pour devenir une machine à tuer, on a annihilé mon humanité. J'espérais en retrouver une partie en me remémorant l'homme que j'étais. Malheureusement, cet homme a disparu et a laissé la place à un monstre. Le docteur Banner, le brun à lunettes, m'a expliqué comment il avait apprivoisé cette créature en lui, le « Hulk », comme il le nomme. Il a tenté de me convaincre que nous vivions la même chose. Sauf que, dans son cas, il se transforme, sa fureur est extérieure. Pour ma part, ma monstruosité a simplement été réveillée par l'Hydra. Je SUIS un monstre, je ne me transforme pas.

Je me lève et arpente la chambre pour la centième fois depuis que le jour s'est levé. L'horloge du couloir affiche minuit. Je titube plus que je ne marche, éreinté. Mais je refuse de dormir. J'allume une énième cigarette que je fume rapidement, à moitié, puis je l'écrase contre mon bras valide : la douleur me réveille, me maintient debout, en survie. La brûlure est douloureuse, mais je préfère cette douleur à celle de mes cauchemars. Mon regard se perd dans le miroir : je ressemble à un cadavre. J'ai envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme lorsque j'étais enfant, terrifié par le croquemitaine que je croyais caché dans mon placard. Cette peur infantile me manquerait presque. Je suis devenu ce croquemitaine, je suis même devenu bien pire. Les pleurs ne viennent pas. Mes yeux se ferment de nouveau. Et je n'ai plus de cigarettes. Je me dirige vers la minuscule salle de bains de la chambre et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Il reste encore un peu de café dans le thermos posé sur la tablette en inox. Je marche de nouveau vers mon lit en trainant les pieds. Je saisis le thermos qui manque de tomber par terre et l'ouvre maladroitement. En le portant à mes lèvres, je remarque que je tremble. Le café froid me donne envie de dégueuler au moment où il glisse le long de ma trachée. Je le bois cul sec malgré tout, retenant un haut le cœur.

_Termine ta mission Bucky..._

Cette voix dans ma tête, la voix de Steve. C'est peut-être cela, le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste après tout...

**-Tu devrais déjà dormir.**

Je sursaute. Je dois vraiment être crevé pour ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer dans la chambre.

**-Bonsoir Steve.**

Son regard empli de pitié fait monter ma nausée d'un cran. Je me déplace comme un mort vivant dans sa direction et manque de m'affaler sur le sol. Deux bras puissants viennent à la rencontre de mon corps désarticulé et retiennent ma chute.

**-Bucky, tu es épuisé ! Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors pas ?**

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre mais je n'en ai pas la force. Surtout, je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse à lui donner. Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'heures je suis éveillé. Steve me traine jusqu'au lit et me force à m'y recoucher. En remontant les couvertures, son regard s'attarde sur mon bras droit.

**-NOM D'UN CHIEN, BUCK !**

Steve est furieux. Il saisit mon poignet et tire mon bras vers lui. Les brûlures sont bien visibles, certaines encore fraiches. Il semble ivre de colère.

**- QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'ES FAIT BON DIEU !?**

Steven Rogers ne jure jamais, excepté quand il est méchamment en colère. Ce qui est le cas à cet instant précis. S'il le pouvait, il me tuerait de ses propres mains.

**-Steve, je suis... navré...**

Ma voix est pâteuse. La torpeur me gagne. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts. Je sens la couverture recouvrir mon torse et mes épaules. Le lit semble fait de coton. Ma main de fer s'accroche au bras du capitaine Rogers, dans une tentative désespérée de retenir la léthargie qui enveloppe mon corps et mon esprit.

**-Bucky, tu dois dormir maintenant. Je vais rester cette nuit. Tout ira bi...**

Morphée : 1 Winter Soldier : 0. Mon combat contre l'assoupissement était perdu d'avance. Je n'ai plus les docteurs de l'Hydra pour me maintenir conscient. A l'époque, j'aurais tout donné pour une minute de repos. A présent, j'ai simplement peur de mourir avant l'aube.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque je me réveille en hurlant, je manque de fracasser le bras de Natasha.

**-JAMES ! C'est moi ! Natalia !**

**-Je suis désolé...**

Il me faut quelques minutes pour émerger et reprendre une respiration normale. Je porte instinctivement mes mains à mes tempes. Natasha les saisit à une vitesse fulgurante.

**-James, tout ça c'est fini. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal.**

**-Tu mens, mais c'est gentil de dire ça.**

Du coin de l'œil, il me semble apercevoir un dossier sur la tablette en inox. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

**-Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi sur la tablette ?**

Elle soupire.

**-Ta prochaine mission. Code rouge. Pas de backup ni d'extraction. **

Je souris tristement. Mon regard n'a pas quitté le sien.

**-Qui dois-je éliminer ?**

**-Les infos que tu as données à Fury lors de ton interrogatoire se sont avérées exactes. Comment as-tu su ?**

**-Je suis très rancunier. Et je retrouve toujours ceux qui me font du mal. Et ils le payent... cher.**

C'est à son tour de sourire.

**-J'espère bien ! Fury a insisté : pas de traces. Tu poses les questions qu'il faut, tu fais en sorte que ce salopard te réponde. Tu connais la suite. **

Je souris réellement cette fois, un sourire de tueur. Je constate que je ne l'effraie pas et cela me rassure... un peu. Elle me tend le dossier. Une photo en tombe. Un scientifique à lunettes fixe l'objectif du photographe d'un air apeuré. La photo date.

**-Tu pars dans une semaine. Sibérie. **

Je jette le dossier à terre et invite Natalia à venir se lover contre moi. Ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter.

**-James, sois prudent. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.**

Je l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle.

**-Tu ne m'as jamais perdu.**

_Herr Doktor Zola... Winter is coming... for you... I can't wait to kill you slowly..._


End file.
